Unexpected Confessions
by Nazlyn101
Summary: Matt and Mello plan to simply go to the mall together, but things go a little unexpected when they get there.(Oneshot)


Sorry guys! Lol the reason that I have a oneshot written when I should have the 3rd chapter to my multi-chap story out is because after I posted the 2nd chapter of it, I wanted to write a oneshot. But it took me awhile and I wanted to finish writing this before I went back to my first story. I didn't think I'd take this long though xD Life of a Graphic Design major isn't easy ya'll! But anyway, I hope you guys like my attempt of a oneshot. Also I was wondering if I should rate this T or M. Usually I see fanfics with enough cursing in it, have M ratings even if there are no lemons so I just went off that

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters associated with it

I checked my phone for the thirteenth time this hour and I am bored out of my fucking mind. Matt is an hour late and as much as I hate to admit it, I'm starting to get a little anxious, though I have no idea why. Matt is ALWAYS late so why do I feel like if Matt doesn't walk through my door in the next 5 minutes, I'll go crazy? I swear I'm gonna kill him for making me feel like this. I'm Mello, I don't act like a fucking chick, waiting for her date to show up.

Me and Matt had been best friends ever since the 4th grade, when we had to be partners for an assignment. Pretty soon we were inseparable. We pulled so many pranks in middle school that the other kids and some teachers started to watch their backs, not wanting to be next. We'd been through so much together in the 8 years that we've been best friends. We had never really had a friend before that day and it's safe to say that we started living life to the fullest, now that we had each other.

Bzzzzz

I all but pathetically tackled my phone and when I answered it, I heard a string of sleepy "Im sorry's" echoing through the speaker and I sighed.

"Matt, you've been sleep this whole time?"

I heard Matt clear his throat before answering, "I'm sorry Mello, I'm up now. I was up until 5am on my Xbox. Better be glad I'm up at all," he replied with a hint of laughter in his voice

I rolled my eyes. "That's not funny Matt, I've been waiting this whole time. Hurry your ass up before I come over there". I swear I can't deal with him sometimes

"Okay, okay, slow your roll. After a quick shower, I'll be over in a few. You know I still haven't cleaned this place in a while"

Damn, he was right... Long story short, Matt moved out of his parent's house after a big argument a couple months ago. He's not the cleanest person around, but for some reason he's been even more disoriented and not caring how his place looks when he knows I can't be around all that. If I went over there, it would make me want to clean up his shit and I refuse to play his little housemaid...again...Anyway, basically, I haven't been over to his apartment in a while. And while I'm at it, why don't I just tell you that I don't really see HIM all that much anymore either and that pisses me off.

"Anyway" Matt continued. "I know how impatient you can get while waiting to see your BFFL, but don't worry, I'll get there"

I mentally facepalmed. "Matt, you better not say 'BFFL' again or I'll take it upon myself to escort you to the gates of hell. And fine, but damn, you had one thing to do: be at my house by 11am and you couldn't even do that"

"Aw Mello, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Matt groaned

Alot of fucking times, FYI...but I'll let him figure that out on his own.

"Well whatever. Just do what you need to do and c'mon" I replied with irritation in my voice

After we hung up, I rolled off my bed and went to look at myself in my full-length mirror beside my closet. I was wearing a black Disturbed t-shirt, maroon-colored skinny jeans and my favorite, black Doc Martens that Matt bought me for my birthday a few months back. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered how happy I was that day. Matt knows me like the back of his hand and always knows just what to say to me when it counted. I honestly couldn't even begin to imagine a life without that crazy redhead...

~10 mins later~

My butt started to vibrate as my phone received a text message. I looked at the touchscreen and grinned at the text from Matt, reading:

**Matt**: Melloooo, I fell in the shower :'(

He is such an idiot...

**Me**: LOL serves you right. Maybe it'll teach you to get your ass up when you're supposed to

**Matt**: Lol so you're still butthurt about it. K. I see how it's gonna be

**Me**: Shut up... Still waiting!

**Matt**: Lol yeah, yeah, I'm going as fast as I can, princess ;)

**Me**: Fuck you -.-

**Matt**: When and where? ;D

**Me**: WTF, Matt, quit being weird. Besides YOU WISH you could have all of this *flips hair dramatically*

**Matt**: LOL, Mello I seriously didn't expect you to say that. Anyway, I'm about to leave my house

I smirked and left my room to go downstairs and smelled the familiar stench of hard liquor and saw my father passed out on the couch. I walked over to him and watched for a second as he started to mumble in his sleep

"Claudette"

I paled at the mention of that name.

Claudette. My mother...

As my dad started to shiver a little in his sleep, I quickly grabbed a blanket from a nearby laundry basket and draped it over him.

My dad and I hadn't been the same ever since that woman committed suicide... and as you now may be able to tell, I resent her for it, but fuck that topic. I don't want to talk about it.

"She's gone now. Drinking yourself into unconsciousness isn't going to bring her back" I whispered gravely.

And with that, I left the house to wait for Matt outside and a couple of seconds later, he pulled into the driveway and rolled down his window.

"You look hot Mello. Who're you trying to look good for?" He grinned

As if his grin was contagious, I couldn't stop myself from grinning back as I walked to the passenger side and slid into his cherry red Camaro. "Oh, no one in particular" I winked.

It's no secret that me and Matt were more or less on the verge of being more than best friends. Only reason it hadn't happened yet was because, once again, I haven't been seeing him as much as I used to.

"So why're you making me go shopping with you anyway? You're making me feel like a chick" Matt scoffed as he pulled out of my driveway.

I looked at him. "I already told you I wanted to get out of the house. You already had work for most of the week because you decided to work more hours for God knows why. You already make enough to help your parents pay your rent".

Matt looked over at me. "So in other words you missed me and wanted to have me all to yourself today, on my day off, which is also why you have me out this early" he smirked.

My eyes widened as I supressed a blush. "I most certainly did not miss you, you conceited bastard...and it's 12:30pm, how the hell is that early?"

Matt's smirk widened. "You know I need my sleep. And I'm taking extra hours because I wanted to fix up my car. I wanted to change the engine".

Oh okay. It's about his car. Now I can't say shit about it because I know how much he adores this thing. He's had it for a while now and he put alot of work into it. His boss even lets him do some work for free sometimes at the car shop he works at so he saves a lot of money. The car looks great and I can't tell you how many times we've gotten envious looks from passerbys when we walk out of it. But still, I wish he didn't work so much. And I may be slightly jealous of this vehicle, but whatever...

Suddenly I feel Matt push some of my hair behind my ears and my face started to grow hotter as I turned my head to look at him.

"It'll only be for a little while longer. Tell you what, why don't I stay over at your place tonight. We'll stay up all night, talking about nothing and eating various amounts of junk food".

I was honestly surprised. I didn't expect for Matt to say that at all and I had to stop myself from smiling like an idiot. "Really?" I asked nonchalantly. "I guess if that's what you want to do with your night, then fine".

Matt chuckled lightly. "There's nothing I'd rather do"

After that, the rest of the car ride was spent with Matt and I sitting in a comfortable silence. Once we reached the mall and Matt found a parking space, I quickly jumped out and started walking towards the entrance.

"Hey Mello, wait up! Jeez...you act as if all the 'good' skinny jeans will run out soon" Matt laughed

I looked back at him in distaste. "Very funny asshole, now come on"

We entered the building and were instantly hit with the smell of acrylic from the nail salon near the entrance and I wrinkled my nose and looked away. God, I hate that smell. I started walking towards Spencers and Matt followed closely behind me when we noticed that the ladies in the salon started eyeing us. I swear people act as if they haven't seen an attractive guy a day in their lives before.

Upon entering my favorite store, there was a bunch of people huddled where I was trying to walk. This shit won't do.

"Hot guys trying to walk here" I announced and pushed in between the group. One of the girls was about to say something, but when I flashed her a smile, her words caught in her throat as she stepped aside.

I heard Matt chuckle behind me. "Well Mello, I think you made an impression on them"

Well of course I did. I'm fabulous.

I smirked as I looked through some t-shirts. I've always loved the shirts in this store. They're always so offensive and it's amusing when I see mothers trying to prevent their kids from spotting me and seeing prudes shaking their heads, like they're saying 'how can he be so bold as to wear something as vulgar as that?'

Everything was good and I was preoccupied for a while until I noticed one of the guys from the group, staring at Matt, who was playing with those weird Plasma ball thingys. Well, more like eye-fucking him. My mood darkened. No one looks at Matt like that while I'm around and as I saw the guy start to walk over to Matt, I ran over and stood in his way.

"And where do you think you're going?" I faked a smile

The guy plastered an even faker smile on his face "Just going to exchange words with your sexy friend, if you don't mind"

I felt my blood start to boil, but not wanting to end up hitting the guy over the head with a glass with the phrase "Hater's gonna hate" on it, I took a deep breath. "Actually I do mind, so you might as well turn around because he's not interested" I said agressively.

He let out a short, amused laugh. "Aww, afraid your friend will find me more suitable? You're pretty hot though and jealously looks so dreadful on you" he smirked. That bastard, I'm going to seriously murder him.

I picked up the previously mentioned "Haters Gonna Hate" glass and it was in the process of connecting with the guy's face, but before I knew it, I felt a familiar hand gripping my wrist and the glass was inches away from the guy's shocked face.

"Um...Mello? You weren't going to damage the guy's face with this, were you?"

I looked over my shoulder and Matt was giving me his "I'm kinda disappointed in you" look. Just great. Now I look like a psycho. He shouldn't have provoked me, though so I don't feel sorry and I'm definitely not apologizing.

"Yes I was...Problem?" I asked, looking calmly at Matt, though I was anything but calm at that moment.

Matt sighed heavily and pulled the glass out of my grip and put it back on the shelf. He then walked over and addressed Bastard(I don't know his name, so as far as I'm concerned, THAT is his name from now on).

"I'm sorry...?"

"Jake" Bastard replied, smiling like he'd won a million bucks.

Matt looked at me then back at him. "Right. Jake. Excuse my friend, he's really not that bad. Everything cool?"

Jake narrowed his eyes at me. "I guess so". Then he stepped closer to Matt "So what's your name?"

What. The. Fuck. Did he not learn before when he was so close to having an eye full of glass?

I guess Matt could tell by my facial expression that things were going to go bad again.

"Uh..." Matt quickly stepped in front of me to block me from getting to him. "Matt".

"Oh okay. Well, Matt I wanted to get to know you better, but your friend there tried to stop me. I don't think that's very fair, don't you agree?"

Kill me now.

"Hm.." Matt looked up in thought "No. It's not".

I stepped away and looked at him in disbelief "Come again?"

"Well Mello you have to admit that you should've just let him talk to me if he wanted to. I can tell people myself that I'm not interested". He looked at Jake. "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in you getting to know me better. I already have someone that I'm in love with and he's difficult enough to handle without you getting him angry"

Jake looked between me and Matt, before walking away with a huff.

I honestly couldn't believe my ears right now, I mean...I knew that me and Matt had deeper feelings for each other, but I didn't expect for Matt to admit that he was in love with me, especially to a complete stranger. I can't even explain what I was feeling at that moment and I dragged Matt out of Spencers, only to also drag him out of the mall and towards his car. This visit to the mall was short as hell, but I can't continue on with life until we talked about what the heck just happened back there.

We got in the car and just kind of sat there, not knowing how to start off the conversation, which is weird since Matt had no problem talking before..

"Mello?"

FINALLY.

"Yes?.."

"I love you"

"...So I've heard". Well this is way more awkward than I thought it would be...how did everything start from two friends going to the mall to awkwardly confessing our feelings for each other?...it's not even 2:30 yet.

As we sat for a few more minutes, Matt eventually started smoking a cigarette. I could tell he was starting to get nervous, but I was still trying to think what exactly I wanted to say..

"Mello, if you don't feel the same, it's okay.."

Well that's definitely not what I was going to say to him. Of course I feel the same way, but unfortunately it's not easy for me to say it... Hm... I guess I'll just have to show him.

"Matt."

The redhead took his cigarette out of his mouth and ashed it out in his ashtray, then looked at me as if he was ready for a rejection. I could see a mixture of slight fear and anxiousness in his big, green eyes while his facial expression didn't give any emotion away. I reached my hand up to his face and cupped his left cheek. His skin was so soft as I rubbed it with my thumb and his breath caught as I looked at him seriously and inched my face closer to his. As I kissed his lips softly, I immediately melted into him. His lips were even better tasting than I've ever imagined it would. Our kiss deepened and as our tongues lightly brushed against each other, Matt wrapped an arm around my waist and rubbed my lower back. God, it felt so good. This is what I've been waiting for, just me and Matt, having our moment. Not thinking about school, family, or anything else.

"Wow" Matt panted, as he pulled away slightly, needing air

"Yeah..wow" I replied, panting lightly and looking into his eyes hazily. "...of course I feel the same way about you Matt. It's always been you and me. We never really needed anyone else before, so what makes you think that you and I would ever be satisfied being with someone else?.. I've only ever wanted you"

Matt blushed heavily and kissed me gently "I was beginning to think that this day would never come" He looked away "I'm sorry we haven't been seeing each other recently, because of me. It really will just be a little bit longer and I promise you'll have your boyfriend back"

After those words left him, he realized what he said and that we had not really proclaimed that we were officially dating yet (even though, duh, of course we are dating now. He always chooses to stress over little things)

"Boyfriend.." I chuckled softly. It sounded nice. "So how does it feel to be dating someone that has the looks equivalent to a supermodel?" I grinned cheekily

He smirked "Aw, listen to you being a cocky bastard, but to answer your question, it feels very good" he brushed his lips against mine and I shivered at the sudden contact

I pushed him away slightly and smirked "No more for you until we get back home. I need a little space if you don't mind" I said while sliding as far away from him as I possibly could and laid my head on the door window to prove a point

Matt laughed and started the car "Space. Riiighhhttt"

After Matt stopped by his apartment and gathered clothes, we made it back to my house to see my dad up, making food. Huh. That's weird, especially since he was passed out, seeming depressed, no more than 2 hours ago

"Hey boys" dad called out

"Hey Mr. Keehl, it's been awhile" Matt smiled

"It certainly has. You and Mello haven't been fighting have you?" dad laughed as he walked up to us and shook Matt's hand. As I looked closer at him, I could see that he was still slightly hazy-eyed, but sober enough for me to feel comfortable with him in the kitchen

Matt put on a fake, surprised face "Fight? With this gem?" he said as he pointed at me. "Never" he smirked and put his arm around my shoulder

I blushed and looked at my dad. I wonder if I should...well, fuck it, of course I should

"Uh, dad, actually there's something you should probably know.." I started and I saw Matt look at me as if he was saying "Are you sure about this?" I'm not sure at all, but he's gonna find out sooner or later so...

"Matt and I are dating now and if you're against it then you're gonna have to deal with it" I said as confidently as I could

He just kind of looked between me and Matt with an unreadable expression. I don't recall ever seeing it before so I have no idea what could be going through his mind right now. After a minute he started laughing. He started fucking laughing, what is so funny right now?

"You mean, you two haven't already been..?" He said between laughs "Mello I honestly thought you and Matt had something going on since around 9th grade and I just assumed that you'd tell me when you were ready"

...

"What the fuck, dad, you've been okay with me being gay this whole time without me even telling you that I was? If I would have known that I wouldn't have...You know what, never mind" I said as I rubbed my temples

"Mello, I don't really care about you being with Matt.. Well, more like, I'm okay with it, but please don't think that now you can have a full blown make-out session in the living room unless you guys want to be hosed down" he said with a blank expression

I looked at him, horrified. "Dad!" Matt started snickering, but stopped once I cut my eyes at him

"Anyway, food will be done in a little while, if you two haven't eaten yet" he said while walking back into the kitchen

I grabbed Matt and we went to my room to lie on the bed and just looked at each other. Nothing awkward or anything… just taking the time to appreciate what we have. I've always loved his eyes, but… wait a sec, why can I even see his eyes? They're usually covered by those damn goggles that he wears all the time. He's had them off the whole time? I guess I liked how he looked with them off so much that I didn't even think to realize that he should have them covered by now.

"Matt Jeevas, where are your goggles? Hell must have frozen over" I raised an eyebrow at him

"Oh I have them. I just decided to have them off for a change… I kinda forgot just how blue your eyes are, it's like you're staring into my soul or something" he chuckled nervously

"I would agree with you except for the fact that redheads like you don't have souls" I stuck my tongue out at him

"Ha. Ha. That's hilarious" he glared playfully

We went on like that for a while and it was nice until I saw him looking past me and to my bedside table. I looked back and saw that he was probably looking at the picture I took of us a couple weeks ago when I went to talk to him on his break at work

"Mello, I never thought you'd frame that" he smiled

I blushed a little and buried part of my face in my pillow "Well.. I was bored so I thought, hey, why not add a picture to my room to spice up the place?"

I felt Matt come closer to me and wrap his arm around my waist. I felt the air of his breath on my ear as he spoke. "I was really happy that day, you know.. I didn't tell you, but I had an argument with my family earlier that day. Before you came, I was so on edge and when you suddenly showed up, it was like everything was a little better. I know I sound cheesy, but you mean so much to me Mello. I'm glad I met you all of those years ago and that we became best friends. You're honestly the best fucking thing that's ever happened to me"

That would explain some things, but I didn't know that anything was amiss, except for him working more hours. It makes me glad that I was bored out of my mind that day and decided to swing by to see him. That picture means a lot to me..not that I'd say it out loud

I finally looked up at him and dramatically sighed "No..you're seriously not making me feel like a 13-year old girl right now"

He laughed loudly "I'm sorry, I'm just speaking from the heart" As he said that he gave me a very adorable puppy dog face with his hand over his heart

"You're full of it, you know that?" I chuckled and scooted closer to Matt to lay my face in the crook of his neck "But that's just one of the many reasons why I love you" I added quietly

Matt pulled away a little to look at my face "Aww, what'd you say? I didn't quite hear it"

I kissed his lips lightly and stared deep into his eyes "I said..but that's just one of the many reasons why I love you"

Once I said that, I felt something poking my leg, that was probably Matt's steadily growing erection, but I refused to look until Matt smirked at me and started rubbing himself against my leg..and I would continue on with what happened next, but I'm afraid that bit of the story is for another day ;)


End file.
